1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain link remover, and more particularly to a chain link remover for cycles having a chain support structure to support the chain and to allow the chain link to be easily removed from the chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical chain link removers for cycles have been developed for removing chain links from chains, and comprise an anvil to anchor or position the chain, and a threaded shaft to engage with the chain link pins, and to remove the chain link pins from the chains.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,435 to Seals, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,439 to Seals disclose two of the typical chain link removers for cycles, and also comprise an anvil to anchor or position the chain, and a threaded shaft to engage with the chain link pins, and to remove the chain link pins from the chains. For removing the chain link pins from the chains, the chains are required to be disposed or engaged into the typical chain link removers, and disposed between the anvil and the threaded shaft, and is required to align the chain link pins with the threaded shaft.
However, the typical chain link removers do not include any support device to stably support and position the chain between the anvil and the threaded shaft, such that the users have to use one of their hands to hold and position the chain between the anvil and the threaded shaft, and then to use the other hand to thread or to rotate the threaded shaft relative to the chain link removers, and such that the users may not easily operate the typical chain link removers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chain link removers for cycles.